


the dark's not taking prisoners tonight

by pocketsofposies



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, hope has ptsd???? nightmares???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsofposies/pseuds/pocketsofposies
Summary: What Lizzie Saltzman wants, she gets. Even if it's just her being there for Hope.





	the dark's not taking prisoners tonight

Some nights it would just be Hope waking up with tears and sweat dripping down her face. One night there was a hole in her wall. The other nights, she would skip sleep.

When Lizzie found out, she wasn't having it. She would come over for Netflix and would stay up until Hope fell asleep, or would invite her to their room whenever Josie wasn't around.

It happened again tonight. Lizzie came over. They fell asleep with Hope's head tucked under Lizzie's chin, limbs tangled around each other.

"Don't..." Hope hisses. It wasn't enough to wake them up. Her head jerks up, colliding with Lizzie's chin.

"Ow!" Lizzie bolts awake. She rubs the bruise she felt forming already.

"Stop it... please..." Hope starts twisting and turning, knuckles white, nails almost tearing the sheets of her bed.

"Hope," Lizzie sits up and taps her sleeping face lightly with four fingers. "Hey, wake up. Come on, I'm here, it's not real-"

She flies from the bed as a force of magic strikes her. As soon as she hears a scream, Lizzie scrambles back to the bed.

The walls bounce off the sounds of sobs and shallow breathimg.

"Hey! Hey, it's okay, it was a dream," Lizzie immediately covers her with her arms, hand stroking her back absentmindedly. "I'm here. You're not alone. You're okay," Her hand finds Hope's chest. "Tardus pulsatio,"

Hope takes sharp inhales and ragged exhales.

"Corum spiritus," Lizzie mutters another spell, causing the girl in her arm to take a deep breath.

There's a moment of calm silence as the two of them stay still in the night.

"Did I hurt you?" Hope asks and drops her head down Lizzie's shoulder, scared of the obvious answer. But the truth doesn't come out.

"You could never hurt me," Lizzie whispers. Her hand returns to rubbing soothing circles on her lover's back. "All romantic stuff aside, I'm pretty sure my chin and arm are gonna be purple tomorrow,"

They share a chuckle.

Hope lifts her head to rest her forehead against the other's. "I'll fetch some ingredients outside, I'm pretty sure I can make a paste to heal that," She whispers.

"It's alright, we'll just tell people you have weird places to leave hickeys," Lizzie gives her a grin. They laugh again.

"I'm sorry," Hope sighs. "I didn't want to keep doing this in case _this_ happened,"

Instead of responding, Lizzie leans in to kiss her. She does so about two or three times before completely pulling back. "The next time it happens, I'll be there again. We'll have to endure it until we can find a way to help you," She lies Hope down and they return to their original position. "Now, shut your eyes. We both need beauty sleep,"

There's a smile on Hope's lips as she closes her eyes again. A few minutes later, she speaks up. "Hey, Liz?"

"Hm?"

"You know that I love you, right?"

Lizzie hums in agreement. Though her eyes are closed, her lips find Hope's forehead. "I love you too,"

The rest of the night falls into peace.


End file.
